


Meeting

by somefantasytosurvivereality



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Squibs, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/pseuds/somefantasytosurvivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three dark haired, skinny boys. They all have done great things. Hell, I think all of them have saved the world on more than one occasion. So this is a story featuring Dick Potter Grayson, Danny Potter Fenton, and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I saw these three Dark haired, skinny boys and I just had to do this! They all have seen loss and know what losing is. They all have done great things. Hell, I think all of them have saved the world on more than one occasion. So this is a one-shot featuring Dick (Potter) Grayson, Danny (Potter) Fenton, and Harry Potter.
> 
> Phantom planet never happened. It just continued on as normal for Danny. But unfortunately, Dan Phantom (Danny's evil future self) escape and succeeded in killing everyone he meant to the first time. Danny, in a fit of rage, went almost mad. He then proceeded to beat Dan to a bloody pulp and do something he's never done before, end a ghost's afterlife. It is a nearly impossible thing to do, but with enough power it is possible. Danny than proceeded to try and take his rage out on the world, but he was stopped by the justice league. Batman, recognizing another soul in pain, took the boy in where he revealed his human half to Bruce Wayne. Only to have Nightwing, Dick Grayson, walk in. It was impossible for them not to notice the similarities between the two. Long, messy, raven hair, the startlingly blue eyes, and the slim frame. A blood test was all it took to say that they were twins, identical. This led them on the quest to figure out who the hell their real parents were. 
> 
> After the awful realization that they weren't Fenton's or Grayson's they are led up to this moment.

Dick slammed his glass on the coffee table, his coke completely forgotten. "What do you mean you're our brother?" He asked the dark haired man standing in front of him. Dick had already discovered he had one brother, he honestly didn't think he could take another one.

Before the man could speak Danny, who was sprawled on the couch opposite him spoke. "I think it's kinda obvious, Dick." He paused and straightened up, fixing his rumbled black T-shirt so that there weren't any wrinkles in the famous DP symbol. Danny then turned to the man. "I take it you were the one who wasn't given up." The sarcastic tone wasn't enough to hide the hurt.

Harry faced the two teens that he had recently learned were his younger twin brothers. The twins had been squibs and were born right before they had to go into hiding. They had been taken away for their own protection and, judging by the manor he was in right now, they definitely hadn't gotten the short end of the stick.

"No one was given up," Harry said after a second of them staring at him. "Or we all were, it depends on how you look at it."

"Are you going to tell us who you are? Or are we going to have to guess?" Dick asked after another awkward moment of silence.

Harry cursed mentally. He knew their names, but of course they wouldn't know him. They weren't part of the wizarding world after all. "I'm Harry Potter. And you're Richard and Daniel Wayne." The two boys gave each other a look.

Dick stood up first and grabbed Harry's hand. "Only for the press." He said with a slight smile. "I prefer Dick Grayson. And this is Danny Fenton." He gestured to Danny who hadn't moved off the couch. Harry gave a start of surprise at hearing the different names. "But what happened to our real parents, the ones who gave birth to use."

Harry sighed. "You might want to sit down for this." He waited until the boys were comfortable on the couch. "Our birth parents, Lily and James Potter, are dead."

He could have sworn he heard Danny whisper, "Joy, more dead relatives," But wasn't positive due to Dick. "How?"

"It's a long story. But I think it all starts with this." He pulled a wand out of his pocket. "This is a wand and I'm a wizard." He looked at the boys for looks of disbelief and cries of outrage, but all he saw was Danny gesturing for him to go on. "So a very powerful Dark wizard named Voldemort came to power. He was brutal and wanted to rule the muggles. Non-magic people." He amended at their confused looks.

"Anyway, a prophecy was made about someone being able to kill him and that someone was me. I was only one at the time, so our family was hidden. You two had just been born when this happened. Well, we were betrayed by a close friend and Voldemort found us. He killed Dad and mum when they tried to save me. I don't think he knew about you two." Harry shrugged. "They brought me to our Aunt and Uncle who hated us and you two to America."

Danny was giving him a hard look. "And Volderwhatshisname? What happened to him?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I killed him some years ago because he was succeeding in taking over the wizarding world. That's the shortest version I suppose, but I heard they were making a book series about it." He paused. "But you two don't think I made it up? It's a pretty weird story and Ginny, my wife, said you wouldn't believe it." The two boys looked at each other, their eyes mirroring the same skeptic look.

"Oh I think our stories might be weirder, Harry." Danny said with a laugh. Then he turned to Dick. "You first, Dickie bird."

Dick glared at him, a glare that could rival the bat glare. "Only Jay calls me that. And he's dead!" Danny raised his arms in the classic I surrender pose.

"So am I," he said with a smirk.

Harry gasped. "What? You can't be dead! You're sitting right here with us, and you're not a ghost!"

Dick grinned. "Looks like you're going first Danny-boy."

It was Danny's turn to glare. "You're not dead, and, therefore, don't have an excuse." He sighed. "But, I probably should go first since I seemed to have already confused Harry."

"My parents, well adopted parents, were ghost hunters. Yes, ghosts exist and it is possible to catch them." He said, avoiding the question. "Ghosts are made of ectoplasm and contain a human soul when they die. Most humans aren't lucky enough to be preserved like this, and even then only a few are fused with enough to make them have any real power. Anyway, back to me, so when I was fourteen they decided to make a portal into the realm where ghosts live, known as the ghost Zone."

Harry snorted at the name, but Danny ignored him. "They were proud of the portal and had me, my sister, and two of my friends come down to watch it be turned on. It didn't work. One of my friends convinced me to look inside; I had a crush on her so I did." He shrugged. "When I was in there I put my hand on the wall to make sure I didn't trip. I didn't trip; I just hit the on button.

"Ectoplasm came and hit me and I looked like this." Without getting up the two white rings formed around him, turning his raven hair to white his dazzling blue eye to Avada Kadavra green and his T-shirt and jeans into a black and white Haz-matt suit with the same symbol on the front. "I'm half ghost. I'm Danny Fucking Phantom." The shocked expression on Harry's face softened after a couple seconds.

"And what happened to your parents?" Harry asked gently.

Danny looked up, his green eyes filled with rage. "They were murdered by a ghost," he paused. "With a grudge," he finished delicately. Then, he quickly turned back human and looked up at Dick. "Your turn."

"Like Danny, I didn't have a very 'normal' childhood," he started when Harry turned his attention to him. "My adopted parents were performers, circus performers. They, we, were the Flying Graysons. We, now I, were the only people in the world who could do a quadruple summersault, and to make it more interesting we did it without nets.

"One show, when I was eight, a man had an issue with the circus Ringmaster, so he decided to take out his aggression by cutting the ropes, while my parents were on them." Dick's eyes closed briefly. "What do you know about Superheroes Harry?"

Harry looked confused by the question, but answered. "Erm, not much." He admitted.

"Not surprising," Dick said, waving his hand. "Here in Gotham there's Batman, also known as the Dark Knight, the Greatest Detective, and the Caped Crusader. Sometimes he'll have a protégé that goes by the name of Robin. He generally also has some help from the current Batgirl and Oracle, but that's a different story. In a town close to here in a town known as Blüdhaven a vigilant known as Nightwing lives."

Harry cut him off. "I bet this is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with you."

Dick grinned. "Oh everything. You see when I was orphaned a nice man by the name of Bruce Wayne took me into his home. After a few weeks I learned he was no other than the Goddamn Batman himself. I wanted in, so he took me as his loyal protégé, Robin, the first Robin." Dick frowned slightly. "Bruce didn't want me to grow up, so I ran away and formed my own team of heroes in Jump City, California. After a little while I realized I was being stupid so I came back here and shed Robin: the Boy Wonder and took on…"

"Dat ass Nightwing," said Danny who had cracked another smile. Dick leaned over the couch and attempted to slap him, but growled when his hand went right through his brother's head.

"Shut up Danny!" Dick yelled.

Danny smirked but was unable to reply. "Wait, so you're both heroes?" Harry questioned.

Danny grinned. "I think we're all heroes, dude. We must have saved everyone at some time. If you defeated Volderwhatsit, I kicked ghost butt and bird boy beat up all the thugs we must have saved everyone."

Harry couldn't help, but smile. "And we have all had ridiculous titles, I'm the boy who lived, he's the boy wonder and you're the boy whose half dead." They all laughed, and sat in silence for a few minutes with interruptions from Danny sipping Dick's forgotten coke.

Suddenly, the door to the sitting room opened. And a man in a business suit walked into the room, ruffling though some documents. "Hey Dick, Danny, I didn't mean to be late, but some idiot wouldn't shut up. I tried to give him the hint that I had people waiting for me, but I think his head was as thick as Kents." He looked up from the papers and seemed surprised to see three men in this room. Bruce took in the third man's appearance and shook his head in an effort to clear it. "How many of you are there, anyway?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding another part where Danielle shows up, opinions?


End file.
